Fireworks
by MyCookiesNotYours
Summary: The Fourth of July is an American holiday meant to be celbrated by americans, so why are to of England's natives celebrating? Fireworks, DUH! Mello/Near, slight Matt/Mello.


**Title:** Fireworks  
**Author: **Yoko**, MyCookiesNotYours  
Pairings:**Mello/Near, slight Matt/Mello.  
**Genre:** Humor.  
**Rating: T.  
Spoilers: A few, I guess.  
Word Count: **I am a little OCD... 1008.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, Death Note owns me.  
**Author's Note:** I wrote it last night, I was unable to fall asleep, and tomorrow was the Fourth of July, which is actually today... I hope somebody likes it! _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

  
Today was the Fourth of July, a day of celebration.

Except it was really only celebrated in America, but these two English boys don't give a flying rat's ass! The Fourth of July meant fireworks, and fireworks meant fire and explosions, both of which Matt and Mello loved to bits.

To Near it meant torture, pure torture.

No, not for him. Matt and Mello usually left him alone on Holidays and made everyone else's day a living hell, but never the less it was still torture to him, and for him.

He always was left alone on the Fourth of July, because every other kid was locked up in their room trying to escape the wrath of the chaotic two's explosives.

Near knew they wouldn't do anything, because he had threatened to tell Rodger about the fireworks had they tried anything at all.

But it's not being left alone that tortured him so, it was not being picked on by Mello.

Sounds weird, right?

But Near thoroughly enjoyed it. Being around Mello was something that not many people were allowed to do, regardless of why it happened Near thought you should be happy that it happened at all.

Near liked Mello. He liked him _alot_.

He wanted to be his friend, so he could hug him like Matt did, so maybe when he had nightmares he could lay next to Mello.

But he'd change that, he'd befriend Mello, and be nice to him for all it was worth. Because believe me, it was worth it.

When Near found out the Hal had ratted on Matt and Mello, he was kind of upset because he knew that Matt and Mello would be bummed out that their second favorite holiday had been ruined.

But, thankfully he had outweighed the actions and had planned ahead by stashing some fireworks under his bed.

Now all he had to do was wait for Mello to say something about not having any fireworks, then he could fetch them from his room and give them to him.

Near ran off to get them.

"Hal is such a bitch! I can't believe she ratted on us!" Mello whined.

"Yeah... It's a total bummer. I mean, all we did was steal her lighter."

"Matt, I have a question... Why the hell couldn't we use yours?!"

"On the off chance that Rodger caught us lighting them up, he would've confiscated my lighter, then how would I light my smokes?"

"Forget about your fucking smokes, Matt! We just lost our fireworks because you wouldn't use your lighter, even though if that actually happened you could've just bought a new one!"

"Oh yeah, but see Mello...That's why I'm not first in line of L's successors."

"GYAH!" Mello moodily sat in his chair. Matt quickly left, taking heed of the warning that Mello gave him.

Near had returned, fireworks behind his back.

"Um, Mello?"

"What do you want, Near?"

"I heard what you said... And I thought you might want these..." Near held the box of explosives out.

"Eavesdropping again?" Mello smirked.

"Well, I... I just... Just take them!" Near pushed them into Mello hands, accidentally brushing his had against Mello's. They both blushed deeply.

"Listen brat, I'm not repeating myself... Thank you."

"Your welcome..." Near bit his lip, then turned around and walked away.

"Damn kid." Mello smiled, and ran back to his room.

"Matt, you'll never believe this!"

"Lemme guess; you had announced you love Near, he said the same, then you too had gay sex in the hallway!"

"No you perverted sack of shit, Near gave me--" "Condoms?" "FIREWORKS!"

Matt jumped up and started dancing.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing dumbass." Mat commenced his dancing, only to be pushed down by Mello.

"Ow!"

"So... After we light them up, what're we gonna do? I am certainly not going to be able to sleep."

"Duh, our traditional celebratory kiss."

"Fucking queer. No tongue, I am not frenching a guy."

"Not even Near?"

"N-no! Especially not him!" Unfortunately, Near heard. That didn't discourage him though.

* * *

Now that they were outside, they could light the things, and watch them explode.

Matt lit the first one, it exploded into a brilliant white.

Mello lit the second and third. They both gazed as the sky turned blue and red.

They took turns, until there was only one left.

Matt leaned into Mello, and they shared a chaste kiss.

Mello scowled. "I don't even know why we started that tradition."

"Because we were both dared to by Wedy, duh."

"Oh yeah..."

Mello turned around a bit paranoid, and raised an eyebrow at the gaping albino.

"Yeah, I 'm gonna...go" Matt gathered up his gameboy and his small carrying case, and left.

Near didn't even wait for an invitation as he strode over and locked lips with Mello.

* * *

It was safe to say, the next morning Near was a very sore thirteen year old, Matt was a very amused fourteen year old, and Mello was one very happy fifteen year old.

But after all this had happened, they still managed to forget about it, and fight over something so juvenile as someone's attention. L's attention.

L wasn't ignorant. He was quite aware of what happened, due to the fact that Near was limping, Mello was smiling the whole time, and Matt was whispering in Mello's ear on several occasions, each time making Mello blush and getting him to yell at Matt.

L was_ not_ ignorant at _all_.


End file.
